


we love like fools

by punkpete



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, a lot of cheesy teen wolf references, fluffy fluff fluff, future fic of course, honeymoon fic, its mostly cuddling and talking, srry i skimped out on the sex part, wee bit of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpete/pseuds/punkpete
Summary: “Stiles. You saw Scott less than an hour ago, at the ceremony, and then the reception. He already knows.” Lydia says, if a bit condescendingly, trying to coax him into lying down under the duvet. Once he’s tucked underneath it after taking his suit and tie off (with Lydia’s help, of course) she starts to slide the zip of her wedding dress down.  “Oh.” Stiles inhales sharply, forgetting what he was going to say all together. Lydia giggles at that, as if he hasn’t seen her in less before, but she understands the importance of the moment. This night. The beginning of their honeymoon. The freedom from Beacon Hills, once and for all. The start of a bright future. Or the one right after Stiles and Lydia get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya friends, i'm back. surprisingly, with the drabble that i promised would be finished next, would you look at that. i hope you enjoy it, i apologize for not writing the smut like i planned. 
> 
> this is dedicated to one of my best pals, raine. i hope it's not a disappointment!! this hardly feels like a honeymoon fic, but somehow it is. anyways, thank you for letting me drag you into the dark side that is teen wolf angst. have some fluff for all your troubles. love you, girl. xoxo 
> 
> the title of this fic is from the song fools by lauren aquilina and is inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmH-6VqoFEI) fan vid with the aforementioned song
> 
> i'm on [tumblr!](http://partyboylouis.tumblr.com/)

>>>

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Stiles says in a rush, the words spilling out of his mouth so quickly they don’t even sound articulate. Lydia looks at him over her shoulder, studies the manic look in his eyes, and lets her lips curve up into a smile. She pads across the room and takes his hands, leading him back towards the bed in the hotel room. 

 

“We talked about this. You promised me you weren’t gonna hyperventilate again, remember?” Lydia sighs, fondly exasperated at best. She pushes him down to sit on the bed with her hands on his chest, looking down at him with a pout. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just a bit...surreal. Lydia Martin is my wife. Lydia Martin is my  _ wife! _ I have to call Scott and tell him-” Stiles rambles, looking around the room trying to figure out where he set his phone when they came inside. Lydia slides it out of the pocket of his dress pants and sets it on the nightstand. She sets her hands on his shoulders and gives him a stern look.

 

“Stiles. You saw Scott less than an hour ago, at the ceremony, and then the reception. He already knows.” Lydia says, if a bit condescendingly, trying to coax him into lying down under the duvet. Once he’s tucked underneath it after taking his suit and tie off (with Lydia’s help, of course) she starts to slide the zip of her wedding dress down. 

 

“Oh.” Stiles inhales sharply, forgetting what he was going to say all together. Lydia giggles at that, as if he hasn’t seen her in less before, but she understands the importance of the moment. This night. The beginning of their honeymoon. The freedom from Beacon Hills, once and for all. The start of a bright future. 

 

Lydia pulls the lace sleeves down until the top of the dress can fold down to her waist, and then hooks her thumbs underneath the fabric to shove the rest of the puffy, sheer material down her legs and to the floor. She can feel his gaze burning into her as she bends down to pick up the dress and straightens it out a little. Lydia turns away from him to find her suitcase, where she kept the garment bag for her dress. She slides it inside and zips the bag shut before hanging it over the chair in the corner with care. 

 

Lydia makes her way to the bed and smiles at her husband, pulling the covers back and sliding in next to him. Once she’s settled against his side, Stiles runs a gentle hand through her hair, pushing back a few stray strands from her face. She turns her face into his chest a little, so he can find the bobby pins pulling back the braids in her hair and pick them out before untangling her hair until it’s cascading over her shoulders in waves. 

 

“Do you want me to put it in a bun?” He asks, the bobby pins stuck between his teeth. Lydia nods, so he takes one of the hair ties off her wrist and gathers her hair into a ponytail, before pulling it through the loop partway and adjusting it on the top of her head. Lydia pulls the pins from between his teeth and leans over the side of the bed to put them down on the nightstand, before turning back to her husband to look up at him.

 

“Did you ever think we’d make it here?” Lydia whispers, almost too quiet for him to hear. Stiles places a hand on the side of her face, his thumb drawing patterns on her cheekbone. 

 

“I knew we would.” Stiles smiles down at her, bright and beaming. She’s so glad he didn’t lose that over the years, even if his happiness was far and in between back then. 

 

“When did you know?” Lydia narrows her eyes at him, trying to calculate his expression before he can reply. 

 

“Sophomore year, the first time you saved my life.” Stiles says easily. 

 

“Since when have I saved your life more than once..” Lydia trails off, piquing an eyebrow at him in interest. 

 

“Well, the Ghostriders, for one. But you’ve saved my life a thousand times over, ever since I met you. Maybe you didn’t know it when you were doing it, but every time I wanted to give up, every time I wanted to hide myself away, you were there. The only person who kept me sane. A light in the darkness, if you will.” Stiles tries to keep a straight face, but his lips twitch and give him away. Lydia hits him in the chest. 

 

“I swear to god, I will leave if you say I was your  _ beacon  _ or your  _ lighthouse _ or anything remotely similar to that.” Lydia pretends to be angry, pursing her lips at him. Stiles laughs in her face, his warm breath hitting the side of her neck when he pulls her closer. 

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. But you know Beacon Hills would burn to the ground without us.” Stiles sticks his tongue out at her. What a child. 

 

“It  _ would have _ burned to the ground. It’s been without us for quite a few years now.” Lydia rolls her eyes. 

 

“Beacon Hills will never be rid of me. Besides, my old man still lives there, yeah?” Stiles pokes her in the nose. She scrunches up her face in distaste. 

 

“Papa Stilinski is the only reason we will ever go back there. Not to mention I’ll get war flashbacks every time we do.” Lydia huffs. Stiles gives her a put upon look.

 

“We’re both fairly traumatized by what happened in our home town. This isn’t a contest, but at least you didn’t fucking kill anyone.” Stiles’ face grows dark with guilt. 

 

“Technically, I killed Dr. Valack.” Lydia points out quietly. 

 

“It’s not the same.” Stiles sighs, his throat constricting dangerously while his eyes start to well up. 

“Hey. I know who you are. You’re the best man I’ve ever known. No demon possession, or self defense will ever change that. I love you. Now stop thinking about this, we’re supposed to be having the time of our lives right now.” Lydia gives him a reassuring smile, wiping the tear that starts to run down his cheek. 

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He sniffles, blinking his eyes as if that will make the tears go away. 

 

“Don’t apologize, you idiot. Just kiss me.” Lydia leans into him, trailing her lips down his jaw and behind his ear. Stiles grabs her face with both hands this time, and connects their lips gently. He pulls back, licking his lips with a contemplative look on his face.

 

“Before we stop talking all together, I just wanna say I love you too. I always have.” Stiles gives her that puppy dog look, the one that means he’s so satisfied with himself, with his eyes shining and his mouth parted in awe. She kisses him again, and again, and again. Lydia grasps his hair tightly, and she doesn’t let go. They’ve always been a perfect combination. 

<<<


End file.
